Jealous
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: Bluestreak have been hanging out with Blaster lately and the twins are jealous. who will win the battle of love then?


School's been hard lately, I don't even have time to continue my other unfinished fic *sigh* o well. On with the story! Zero out!

* * *

Cold sweat run through Bluestreak's face plate "ugh, yo-you're kidding me right?" "Of course I'm not; I'm serious about this…" "but-" "sshh…" the mech lean in almost touching then…

"BLASTER!!!" "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM BLUE!!!" the lambo twins kick the doors open, Bluestreak and Blaster who was trying to make an ultimate prank on Ironhide sleeping figure has back fire. Bluestreak make a face that say what-now? And sigh "guys…" Bluestreak said in a disappointed tone, the yellow and red mech just stood there like a statue, face plate heating up with embarrassment "uh… umm.. We're… just gonna go now…" Sideswipe said smiling while pointing at the exit, and then the two pranksters slowly make their way out but came to a halt when Bluestreak call for them "oh no you don't, come back here" Bluestreak say in a irritated tone, and the twins have no other choice but to obey , looking back at Bluestreak who crossed his arm in front of his chest and Blaster standing beside him looking confuse and irritated in the same time, Bluestreak's eye twitch while saying this which is really odd 'cause the grey mech hardly ever get angry "Guys, this is the 6th time in this 2 days that you keep on knocking down doors in where ever I am when I'm with Blaster, what is going on?" Bluestreak ask, he doesn't really show his anger in his face and the twins know that he doesn't express his anger like his brother does.

The twins kept silence and kept on looking at Bluestreak for a while then Sideswipe finally answer "we're just worried 'Blue, you never know when a Decepticons could be here and right at this moment! Or…" Sideswipe pointed his finger at Blaster who looked shock at the red twin's action "HE could be a Decepticon in disguise!!!" Sideswipe said, and Bluestreak, Blaster and also his twin sweat drop well, Sunstreaker hit his fore head because of his brother insane idea. "But 'Sides Blaster never even gets near the Decepticons base or gets capture by them…" Bluestreak said and Sideswipe froze in his pointing posture then hung his head "never mind". Bluestreak just sigh again and shrug "ok fine but please stop kicking down doors, Prowl could blame me for that!" then Bluestreak grab Blaster's hand (which cause a major panic to the twins and made their level of jealousy increase) and lead him to the hall way laughing "come on Blaster I know a cool place that we could hang out!" the red mech just smile back and say "sure thing 'Blue!" then the grey and red mech make their way to the roof top.

--Back at the place where the twins had knocked down the doors—

"Blue never showed us where it will be cool to hang out…" Sideswipe said crying, Sunstreaker look to where his crush had gone and smirk " 'Sides come on! I have an idea!" "Really, what is it? And does it involve knocking down more doors 'cause Bluestreak said-" "shut up I know what he said now come on!" the yellow mech said dragging his twins away.

*few seconds later*

Sideswipe come back in to the room with a smirk in his face then drew a mustache at Ironhide's sleeping figure, he chuckle at his art work until Sunstreaker grab him and runs away laughing hysterically.

--with Bluestreak and Blaster—

Both mech are laughing and enjoying the company of one another with the sun setting down the horizon, "so 'Blue what do you think?" "Huh? Think about what?" "You know, the twins… they've been stalking us for a while now…" Bluestreak faces soften and smile "I really don't know, they've also been acting weird lately as if… I dunno… over protective I guess… but that doesn't mean that they can keep on knocking down doors everywhere I go! Man, the twins can be really unpredictable sometimes… I really got to know why they kept on doing that… o well, hey Blaster do you know that…" Bluestreak kept on talking and talking but Blaster don't mind, he knows that the twins have feeling for Bluestreak and they're jealous because Bluestreak have been hanging with him instead with them but of course Bluestreak is so innocence to know that and sometimes lonely, and that's why he's there to be there for him when he needed someone to talk to, he to have feeling for the grey mech and now without the datsun awareness he has become a price for a competition of love between him and the twins.

* * *

So love it, hate it? Tell me what you think ok? Review please! =3


End file.
